magical mishaps
by Fangface the second
Summary: Baby fangs must stop john once and for ALL but he took on a new Identity know and feared in the wayless wood as capricorn
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**Why not?**

it was a cold and gloomy night when Eric Arnold Fangsworth (baby fangs/Fangpuss) had enough of being a wereworlf and thought he could do more with his life. So, he decided to stay the night at one of the goofiest of all vampires Edwin miles smiths house. Alyx and william went on a trip to tokeyo japan and decided to study abroad.

**Disclaimer: I only own my characters and J.K Rowling and cornila Funke own there's do I have to put it in similar terms?**

so, Eric packed up his bags and asked his Father Arnold (uncle Arnie if anybody is curious) asked his father for the keys to the car ''dad?'' Eric said nervously ''Er I'm gonna need the car tonight'' his Father was sitting in a chair thinking about something he always did this being a game designer and all. He turned around and faced his son ''Eric, why don't you let me drive you?, ''and why do have to go to your uncle Edwin's in this time of night?''

Eric tensed up, but he finally got on his feet again ''um he's going to show me how to read aloud much better than the teachers do at my school.'' Arnold arched an eyebrow ''hmm is that so well, he is a cool guy but why does he live in that small village...Endvalle?'' ''oh he moved to a town called spoonerville which is not too far from where we live'' his father looked at Eric to see if he was up to any ''funny business'' Edwin taught him Every prank Eric ever knew so, he was more like a brother to him rather than an uncle.

And the real reason why he wanted Edwin to read aloud to him is that he needed his help he got a distress call from Rebecca louise Fangsworth saying that John got out of the book _Inkheart and he made a new name for himself Capricorn. _So Eric asked Edwin if he could teach him how to read aloud since he loved books alot just like his uncle, so when Eric grows up he wanted to be a full time book binder just like the one in _Inkheart_ but

Eric couldn't remember his name Fortimer Molchart (nice name must be sweedish molch brand or somthing)

he chuckled and finally got into the car and sped off to meet Edwin at his new house

**30 minutes later...**

The car came to a screeching hault and he knocked on Edwin's door Edwin answers it and when Eric got a good look at Edwin he was wearing a orange shirt and light blue jeans and big brown shoes most of all Eric couldn't take his eye's off this little hat that was green and had a black strip around it.

''took ya long enough'' *ahyuk* Edwin got over his embarassment of this laugh he always got when he got excited so he just embraced his inner goof (quite literally) so he finally realized to just go with it and with much of his surprise all of his friends love him for it and the wandshop in England got alot more young costomers buying new wands since they loved him Being goofy so much he just decided to keep the old dog around and keep him as a friend.

''Edwin, Rebecca called me and told me you needed my help''

Eric finally realized that Edwin wasn't Edwin anymore but goofy

''yeah he told me *ahyuk* and my Garwsh was he scared more scared than I ever seen the poor boy''

the two sat down in big leather arm chairs and he finally realized he was in Edwin's private book library

''so are these ALL of Edwin's personal books?'' Eric said with his mouth Agape.

''yuppers!'' goofy said Excidedly and then finished with ''all 15,574 of them''

and then he slunked down in his chair and pointed at the glass case of the nine books the first seven were all of the harry potter books and the other two were _the tales of the beedle the bard _and most of all _Inkheart_

Eric moved closer to the bookcase it had writing on it... and it read

**Property of Fanface the first and the writers society**

**if anyone other than my son reads aloud from these books **

**they will be given the curse of the silvertounge!**

Eric was now terrified out of his mind ''Fangface the first?'' he finally realized that this was Allen's mom's book collection! ''How long have you had this goofy?''

''oh for about ten years now, that's how ''Edwin can read things into books and not control what comes out of them'' if it was Allen who read aloud from all of these books he would be given the true gift of his mom his 11th form..His master form.

''would you care if I called Allen and tell him the situation do you think he would come?''

goofy stood up and opened the door ''I'm already here dude'' I don't know where astrid is though I read aloud from _the tales of beedle the bard_ to her and then poof she was gone'' goofy walked over to his guardian and put an arm around him and put his finger under his chin so there eye's met contact and said ''what story did you read astrid into?'' Allen finally cried and ended up hugging goofy tight and said ''the warlocks hairy heart''

''and now she's proboly gonna die because of me! I get it I'm worthless a waste of space A-'' goofy just ran up to him and hugged him tight and just said ''I signed that contract so I could protect the one person she loved the most...Which was you'' Allen looked up at goofy and smiled

and just buried his face in his chest feeling like nothing could hurt him nomore so he decided to stay in the tooniverse and meet the family members he never thought he had..

''I'm off to bed'' Eric finally said after witnessing the *fluff* between goofy and Allen and if Eric EVER did anything stupid (or should I say goofy XD) he would be beaten with a sack of florida oranges

**ok read review and most of all Enjoy!=) no flames though, or I **_**Will **___**hunt you down and Bury you alive and smack your tombstone with the dredded orange bag!**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

**lamone's hairy heart**

**Disclaimer: I only own my characters and WG and the famouse authors own there's and I own mine you know the drill now let's get on with the story!**

Everybody stood around the bookcase that Joanne left her only son Allen had so many unanswered questions he wanted to tell her but only one thing was on his mind...He needed to rescue Astrid.

Allen walked over to the bookcase and grabbed _the tales of beedle the bard _so after seven years he began to read aloud for the first time he stroked the spine of the tiny book and leafed through the pages and found the story and he began to read. But the story title changed from the warlock's hairy heart to lamone's hairy heart right before Allen's eye's.

''why is the book doing this Edwin?'' Allen asked in concern. The young vampire walked over to Allen and told him ''the book is wishing for you to change the ending, and what better way than to write one.''

Allen looked up to Edwin and told him ''that is the most brilliant idea you've had in awhile'' he said confidently

feeling the sudden muse of insperation he flipped through the pages and got to the ending and wrote

_Before the horror-struck eye's of his guest, Lamone cast a look at Astrid and said ''I want your heart you stupid girl!'' as lamone drew closer with his monsterous heart beating wildley in his chest the heart wanted nothing more than the small scarlette heart that was beating in hers but before lamone could grab her she drew out a small silver steak and plunged it into the freaks heart. _

''and THAT's what you get for trying to pull an Edward Cullen on me!''

**Back in the real world**

Allen finally dropped his pen feeling a rush of pain run through his body the room started to shake and quake until this shadow swallowed him whole and then the ball of darkness revealing a goofy look-alike but instead he had a black trench coat with camo pants and black boots.

''it's happening! Eric, RUN'' Edwin screamed but the new and improved Allen stopped them.

''leaving so soon?'' the twin said

and walked over to Edwin pinning him to the wall with a *thud* then Edwin mustered the courage to say ''Allen I know you're in there this isn't you man''

the twin just muttered somthing under his breath and Eric walked down the steps and said together with the goofy look-alike ''GOTCHA''

Edwin turned red and just stood there angry and amused he didn't know what to do and Allen turned back to normal but he still had the trech coat on him which seemed to drape over his back.

Then Edwin finally said. ''so THAT was your master form.'' he said in curiosity.

''yup'' the two trouble makers said Eric sat down and asked Allen ''do you think you could teach me how to read aloud like you?'' he looked at him with big-wide puppy dog eye's.

Allen finally smiled and said ''sure, only do one thing for me, read Astrid out of the story that I put her in.''

Eric's eye's looked at the words Allen wrote and he heard a familiar voice inside his head (which was Fangpuss)

_''so he IS just like his mother, Dark on the outside and pure on the inside but how they made things come out of books was practically the same.''_

''yeah'' Eric said

then he continued with ''what if we ALL went in to rescue her?''

both Allen and Edwin heard him talking to himself and agreed to do his plan but Edwin needed some of his circus parters that he used to work with which were know as dustfinger and Farid. They were both fire-eaters and knew how to play with fire very well

Eric stood up and said ''maybe they could teach ME how to play with fire!'' he said excidedly.

Then Edwin put a hand over his shoulder and said ''they might, they taught Allen how to

so I don't think they wouldn't have a problem teaching you the techniqe.''

Allen raised his hands to stretch and said ''well let's get this over with so he read them into the story after Edwin made the call to Dustfinger and Farid.

And then the trio ended up in old 18th century clothing near a castle where they saw a girl with black hair and a black wedding dress in the castle window.

''Oh I'm gonna KILL Allen!'' she said for doing this to her most of all she didn't know the warlock's name until she looked outside of the castle and the stone sign said-

**Castle Lamone **

**King of Endvale England **

**and read to be wed to the one he loves the most...**

**Princess Astrid of planet Monstressor**

Astrid was shocked and aflamed with anger (metaphorically speaking but I can feel the heat from all the way over here!) she finally looked down on the stone floor and told herself.

_But I don't love HIM!_

she observed the grounds of the castle she knew that lamone was dead inside and this story proved it cause he _was_ the unknown warlock from this story and she knew how it was going to end...

she was going to get killed.

Then, she observed the grounds some more noticing three familiar faces. She finally recognized them as Allen, Eric and Edwin!

she was happy to see them all that she knew why they came, they were going to rescue her.

But a slunky pugsy look-alike walked up behind her and looked her in the eye's and said-

''are you ready to be my eternal lover?'' the vampire sneered.

Astrid jerked away from the vampires grip and said ''you don't have the heart to love me!'' she looked out the window and smiled at Allen.

Then lamone noticed the intruders in the courtyard and screamed ''Guards, Guards!''

then the three drew out swords (allen got his keyblade out) and the three fought off the guards but the three lost the fight and were dragged away from the guards grinning.

''the plan worked!'' Eric whispered to Allen and Edwin.

''yeah, now let's hope we can get Astrid out before it's too late''

**Okay read and Review and Astrid I'm sorry for the situation I put you in but we promise to get you out safe.**

**and no Flames, Flames are for roasting marshmellows if you are a marshmellow reading this story BEWARE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3**

**rescue and Break out**

the trio was dragged all the way down to the third floor of the dungeon until they passed by two familiar faces. A girl and a man in his mid 20's it was Meggie and Mortimer Folchart.

''what should we do with these new prisoner Lamone?'' one of the guards said in a briskley voice. Lamone simply replied ''take them to the dungeon, along with the Folcharts'' the guards did as they were told and obeyed there master.

''why did I get myself in this mess!'' Eric was terrified and angery he never knew that books could be so inviting with there clever words and misleading paths that always drew him in so close. He could always get away from the real world, but this story WAS as real as anything could get. The five 'guest' were thrown into a empty cattle stable and they were all shackled to the walls.

Edwin struggled to break free until Mortimer noticed the young boy and said, ''Ed, Ed? Is that you?''

''yes?'' Edwin said arching an eybrow and he finally asked. ''How do you know me?''

''look at my eye's and tell me what do you see.''

Edwin did as he was told and he finally couldn't belive his eye's he was staring at his FATHER!

Edwin had so many questions to be answered but he couldn't belive it he had an actual father that loved him and accepted him but only one word could be spoken from his lips. ''why?''

Mo finally answered ''when Meggie was in the womb, you were only 3 when it happened the first time.''

_**Flasback**_

(we see a younger Mo and Resa at a hospital in her room while Mo reads some stories to her online)

Resa finally got up from her slumber after she delivered the baby, which was in Mo's arms.

''so what should we name him Mo?'' she said with a twinkle in her eye.

Mo replied ''Edwin Miles Folchart, I'm giving him my father's first and middle name.''

Resa smiled, ''could you read us this story to us, Aloud?''

and the story was titled...

_Edward and the Circus Freaks by Fangface the first._

Mo cleared his throught and began to read then all the lights start to flicker and twitch then the room begins to shake and then...Everything was black, as black as the shadow of death herself (yes, death is a girl don't ask me how I know this.)

The two were frantic with worry since they didn't know what happened to there new baby boy, all they could see was a girl with long black hair standing before them.

''who are you?'' Mo asked, with a saddened look on his face.

The girl finally mustered the courage and spoke up and said her name was...

Bella Cullen.

-end of Flashback-

''and that's what happened, Edwin.'' Mo could see the anger in Edwin's eye's but, he was also sorry that he wasn't there for his Father.

''makes sense.'' Edwin says cooly.

Mo tries to speak, but Eric interrups him.

''HELL-O! What about Astrid''

Edwin snapped back at Eric ''cool it! Baby Fangs''

Meggie overheard the young teenager and giggled.

''why did Edwin call you Baby Fangs?'' Meggie said in a girlish tone. Eric looked at her embarassed, not noticing how red he really was.

Allen finally woke up he was sleeping only thinking of Astrid. Allen stood up and introduced himself. ''My name is Benjamin Allen Tennyson.''

Meggie looked at him in surprise. ''wait Ben10! Cool can I see you use the omnitrix?''

Allen smiled and showed it to her, but the bracelet was't a bracelet but a gauntlet that covered most of his arm. It was lime green with black strips on it.

''woa, how did THIS happen?'' then he finally realized he unlocked his master form and then he looked up and said ''guess this is the master control form.''

then Edwin looked at him and exsplained, ''that bracelet doesn't have just 10 forms on it but whatever comes to your mind, basically limitless possibilities.''

''okay'' Allen said in surprise and continued with ''let me call my four brothers Leo, don, Mike and don.''

''wait'' Eric said thinking, ''your related to the teenage mutant ninja Turtles!'' Eric busted up laughing and then Allen snapped back with

''least I don't Fantisize about a young book-binders daughter!''

''Let me give you an example, Eric.''

Allen said in a manley voice ''oh meggie,let me be the knight that will sweep you off your feet.''

and with this said Allen Finally called his four brothers and they were finally going to execute there rescue plan.

**Okay Review! No flames or I will use my Ninja skills on you in my master form and whoop you into next week **

**It'll be like that movie 'kung-fu hustle' I'm not kidding XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Four helpers arrive**

the four ninja's got the message from Allen which was scratched up and they could hardley make out what it said it sounded somthing like this.

_Raph,don,leo,mike! I need your help *ZZT* I'm in a big castle called ZAmone ZAntuguard_

_Ze iZ the ruler of Endvale England!_

the message ended in a *popping* sound then it smoked and smeltered then it finally blew up.

''oh what the shell are we going to do!'' Michelangelo said in a worried tone Donatello interrupted Mike and said thinking (like he always does) ''castle Lamone?'' don said sitting down and rubbing his chin. ''What so important about that place?''

after the think-fest the four turtles had and finally the one with all the answers finally shows up he is also know as Master Splinter.

''My sons'' he said cooly and continued on with ''the castle that Allen is in, it's in a book called _the tales of beedle the bard.''_

_''_and what is so dangerous about a book, and how did they get there?''

Master splinter sat down and said. ''Every 400 years a writer is born in the Tennyson family, and the child who was chosen, is given the ability to read themselves into the story and change what was meant to be written.''

''Soooo, are you saying Allen was sucked into a book, how is THAT possible?'' Michealangelo said with his eye's widend in fear.

Donatello got up from his computer finishing the blue-prints of his plans it was a whole layout of castle Lamone then he said ''Allen is in here, and he has some friends with him too.''

but once again the still didn't know how to get into that BOOK! (my head hurts!)

Donatello looked down in disbelief and said we're not going to let ''Allen die in a story not after what the Shredder did to his mom.''

Raphael stood up and pounded his fist into his palm and said ''didn't Allen use a technique on the shredder called

ink torture?''

Donatello looked at him and said ''yes it's very rare, but the scariest thing is he didn't have to lay a finger on him.''

~Flashback~

(we see five young reptile ninja's in a dark room with the Shredder on a Autopsy table)

the first ninja was Allen he wore a black bandana around his eye's and walked up to the Shredder as nothing did happen. He looked in the eye's of the Shredder with such deep hatered that all he could do is show a Evil somewhat Demonic grin. Allen walked closer to the table with a black substance around his fingers.

As the Shredders eye's widend in fear he could see the Black liquid was ink,

the Shredder finally arose from his state of shock about what he was going to do, he finally realized what Allen was going to do but it was too late.

The ink surrounded allen's hand and turned into a long blade on a chain and it tore the Shredder's chest open revealing the criminal had no heart, all Allen could see was a small black organ lying in the cavity lifeless and motionless.

Allen got even closer and looked in and put his hand in the cavity of the shredder's dead heart and said.

''you know the heart is the source of all magic,same goes for blood it is the 'ink' of life, do you know what happens if a writer does a great evil?''

Allen grabbed the Shredder from the gruff of his shirt his four brothers stood there motionless as Allen whispered in the Shredder's ear and finally muttered ''ink torture'' the ink went inside the Shredders chest swallowed his whole body and pushed outward,

and guts,blood flew everywhere all over Allen and his four brothers Allen wiped off the blood of his mom's killer and looked up and said ''may you rest in peace, and god have mercy on your damned soul.''

~end of Flashback~

Master Splinter said ''revenge is never good for a ninja, but for a writer it's a way of life none of them love to share''

Donatello got out a copy of the tales of beedle the bard online and found the story.

**Lamone's hairy heart**

Donatello finally continued with ''why don't we use the transdimentional portal stick we used back in 2105?'' he said with a 'light bulb' exspression on his face.

The four turtles looked at the computer and pointed the stick at the story it was on and they were sucked into the story...

Okay review sorry for the short chapter but (alot of grusome detail) =) everyone loves violance! Yay!

no Flames though, or I'll throw them back!


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5**

**let the wrath of the underworld deck be unleashed!**

the four brothers who were ninja's dropped on the ground with a *thud* luckily there is a window where the Fifth brother is staying.

''looks like our ticket out of here!'' Allen exclaimed, then Edwin said ''not so fast, Allen, the whole room is sealed by Ener-D, Dueling Energy.''

''Dueling energy?'' Eric said in a facinated tone with a look of wonder in his eyes.

then Allen stood up revealing A small black deck box and said, ''this deck was given to me by Fang's father kevin Fangsworth, his dueling name was Zane Truesdale (hell kaiser in his underground years) but after seeing me using his deck almost perfectly he gave it to me as proof that I have what it takes to be a duelist.

Allen continued on ''but there was one other thing about this deck it has a unqenchable thirst for battle, so it would push the user to there limits until there was nothing left except, the bitter taste of Defeat.-

- and that is where Norm comes in he has a unqenchable thirst for dueling that's why you never see me use this deck unless I really have too.''

Eric got a puzzled look in his eye and looked at Allen and said ''Who is Norm?'' since he never heard this name before but Allen just looked there and smiled and said ''he's my master form, you see Eric, A writer's master form takes shape of what the writers favorite cartoon is and mine is Goofy.''

''Really!'' Edwin said with a smile appearing on his face not noticing it he was really touched by this that Allen, the boy Edwin swore to protect when he signed that contract with Walt, and that moment was the second happiest moment of his life the first was Adopting Alyx and saving her from a cold and cruel life.

Mo and Meggie were sleeping wrapped in eachothers arms Edwin got a digital camera out and quickly took a snap shot and said ''I wanna get some pic's for blackmail, muah ah ah ah!'' then he slunked and said

''not really'' he chuckled and finally sat down until he was surprised by the four ninja's who kicked down the door.

But they were just after Allen and dog piled him and screamed ''NINJA NOOGIE!'' Allen struggled but he couln't stop smiling until he heard a familiar voice in the back of his head and said.

_''enough with the lovey dovey and we got a shadow duel against Astrid!''_

this 'familiar voice' was Norm, Norm didn't like love or peace all that mattered to him was victory against opponents in the dueling stage of things.

**Back in the princess's quarters**

Astrid couldn't stop being worried about her butally but sweet friend that was Allen he was a pure genius at writing she could tell that he had a gift but she didn't realize how powerful it really was. How Allen could feel his family when he wrote but when he dueled he always felt his mom right there when he was cornered by a opponent and her voice is what always brought him out of it.

'' Are you read for your duel M'lady?'' the boy had classy clothes on and he tended to slunk but Astrid could swore she seen him before. ''Ed?, is that you?, I thought you were in jail after what the Fangface gang caught you!''

The boy smiled a Evil grin on his face and his English Accent went away and he got in Astrid's face and said

''My name is Edward Jr., and you and your opponent are gonna compete in a shadow duel so that one of you may live and the other must lose there inner light and accept the gentle darkness within, there is no way your going to win this fight!''

Ed Jr. Stormed out of the room and took out a light blue deck box and looked at her deck and said ''Tommyboyangel I hope your ready to fight in one of the hardest battles in your life'' which she alread knew too that her opponent was...

Allen Tennyson.

okay Review! This was a Fun chapter had to put some suspense and fun in this so, no Flames for those are for fire places and Fire Benders


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter 6**

**let the games begin part one**

the prisoners were escorted to lamone's foryer where they seen Allen and Astrid both locked with chains on there feet. ''So, what are the chains for?'' Astrid stammered to her friend and he looked at her and replied coldly ''this is the orgin of the underground duel, but instead of spells we use cards and decks.''

Astrid was now agast of what she had to do, she was going to fight her best friend that she met over 7 years ago, when his mom got murdered.

*Flashback*

we see a younger Allen crying in a pool of blood of his mother

''little boy why are you crying?''

''my My mom she was murdered by... You wouldn't belive me if I told you, but could you tell me your name please?''

Astrid couldn't belive how intelligent and mature this kid was all she could say was ''where is your family?''

Allen looked at her even with bigger sadder exsperession on his face and said ''there all dead, and I don't even know if my dad is alive or not.''

Astrid finally walked off and said ''My name is Tanya Astrid Southerland, but you can just call me astrid.''

''what's yours.''

''Benjamin Allen Tennyson.''

''but everyone calls me 'Allen.' ''

Astrid held out her hand and Allen shook it firmly

Astrid knew somebody who would take him in so she took out her cell phone and called them.

Dr. Isaac Kleiner 'Izzy' to his colegues.

''there's going to be a family of four brothers and one father to come and pick you up.''

Allen ran up and wrapped his arms around her and looked deep into her eyes and said ''will I see you again?''

Astrid smiled and said ''if not here's a card to remember me by.'' she tossed Allen a card that was...

Dragonroid Allen looked at the bottom of it and read the summary

_whenever this card is sent to the graveyard it is treated as a dragon type monster in the grave._

Allen didn't know what this mean't until that day he got the underworld deck from his teacher Kevin Fangsworth.

*end of Flashback*

everybody was sitting around the arena Allen and Astrid were going to duel in. Most of all Eric was dragged in as Allen tag partner. While a hooded figure swooped right beside Astrid as the figure removed there hood Astrid knew who it was...

Jennifer Southerland.

Astrid looked at her in shock in how she got here and when. But her older sister rudley cut her off and said ''in this duel any monster you summon is real, and any damage you take is real also.''

''And if we lose?'' both Eric and Allen said in cautious curiosity.

Jennifer grinned ''you will be prisoners here along with John, my new boyfriend.''

this time Eric was grinning. ''So, you turned evil, threw yourself on Jessica's boyfriend for power?'' ''I think that's the sign of someone jelouse.''

Eric knew he was on the right track,since he could see the fire burning in her eye's.

''SHUT UP YOU PATHETIC WEAKLINGS'' Jennifer was panting like a dog out of water after the outburst she had. And he was right about one thing she was Jelouse of Astrid and she would do anything to make it stop.

Allen looked at Jennifer and said ''care to make a bet?''

''what kind of bet?'' Jennifer said with a evil grin on her face.

Allen continued on ''A bet where if we lose we'll let you make Astrid into the mature lady that YOU want, but if YOU lose you'll have to join us as a writer for as long as you live.''

Jennifer nodded and said ''Bring it ON Twerp!''

''you know I never back down'' Allen boasted...

the players loaded there decks in there duel disk and began to start to be the begining of the end for either team who will win? who will lose?

**But for now Review and tell me what you think and remember, this is a two part chapter so no flames unless, you want to get burned.**


	7. Chapter 7

**chapter 6**

**let the games begin part two**

Everyone looked at eachother in a stunned state of mind and as they watched there two creators start the begining of the end.

Edwin rubbed his chin in curiosity and said to himself,

_''why does he look like and sound like somebody I met before?''_

the reason is, is that Allen looked alot like the boy who lived just without the scar and glasses. Edwin was of course referring to...

Harry James Potter, the young man who defeated the dark lord, and saved the wizarding world from anymore evils that haunted England.

''what's the matter?, and why are you talking to yourself?'' Meggie asked her brother in concern then his father walked by Mortimer, 'Mo' for short and asked ''what's on your mind?''

Edwin finally snapped out of the trance he put himself through and said ''I think Allen is Harry's lost son, and he said himself that Allen never knew him.''

now Mo was curious that how could Allen be born from ink and sent to the real world unless...

somebody took there place as death in his family and gave him mortal blood. Blood was the most powerful thing of all, next to love.

But Edwin was right about one thing that nobody else knew that it was his mom who took deaths place but they heard a blood curtiling scream come from Astrid, as she directly attacked Allen for 2400 points of damage.

''Ack!, you can do better!'' Jennifer hissed at her sister.

''she doesn't want to!'' as Allen hissed in pain since he was on his last 500 life points Eric was froze, since he couldn't duel as good as Allen, he was as afraid as Fangs but he had one face-down left on the field.

'Deck Destruction Virus'

''Alright, my turn'' Eric said as he drew a card and it was Jinzo, this card always got him out of a tight corner, when he dueled, all by himself.

but this time he was with Allen, if he lost he lost his friend, and most of all he wouldn't want to be a prisoner in a book for the rest of his life.

then he was brought back to his senses as Jennifer played Deck Destruction virus, the card that Eric had waiting for Jennifer.

But it was obvious, two trained psycho style Duelist, and one cyber style duelist in the pit who would win? Really?, since the psycho style is the birth father of the cyber style.

It was Allen's turn now, this time a side of Norm came out of him and took over like a shadow over a bigger shadow and said in a gruff voice ''Alright Jen, prepare to be defeated!''

Allen was now shaking since the card he was holding was...

_Dragonroid _

Allen knew what he had to do now, he had to beat his friend to win the duel and gain a new allie, Jennifer, who was currupted by the light of insanity.

''what are you doing?, Dragonroid has 2900 Attack points, send it to the grave!''

Allen smiled, and said to himself ''the deck responded to me!''

''what?'' Jennifer screamed in shock.

Allen made his move ''first I activate Remove Bomb, by removing the top five cards of my deck, and if any of them are monsters you'll recieve 300 points of damage!''

Allen showed his hand to Jennifer all she could scream was ''3 Cyber Darks?''

Allen cut her off and said ''you'll now get 900 points of damage, next I play spell economics, if there are any spell cost for LP I don't have to pay it!''

Allen made his next move and played dimensional fusion if there are any monster I can special summon them, I summon the 3 Cyber Darks, horn, keel, Edge!, Lastley I play-

Power Bond!, and I fusion summon Cyberdark Dragon!'' A huge dragon made of black metal came fourth and growled at Jennifer, but it seemed to grin at Astrid.

Allen continued ''power bond has a special effect it double the attack points of the monster summoned, and cyberdark dragon's effect he can equip a dragon type monster in the grave!''

and Jennifer sneered and said ''you don't have any Dragons in your grave!, I eliminated them!''

Allen got a grin on his face and said ''Dragonroid becomes a dragon in the grave.''

As Jennifer backed up since she did the math and said ''that's 4900 attack points?''

Allen now said ''you're screwed now!, since there are 17 monsters in the grave Dark Dragon gains 100 points for each of them!''

which in turn, the total of cyber dark dragon's attack was 6600 then Eric revealed his other face-down limiter removal which doubled the attack of a machine monster, so take 6600x 2 which would equal...

13200 attack points

Jennifer was now screaming at the top of her lungs as Eric and Allen said together ''I attack Tommyboyangel with cyber dark Dragon!, Full darkness Burst!''

and with that everybody was plopped in the living room of Edwin's house greeted by to friends of Edwins'

Dustfinger and Farid...

**review no Flamey since those are for smores and as I said before firebenders! Peace out!, boy scout!**


	8. Chapter 8

**chapter 7**

**returners and new faces...**

Everyone got to there senses and immediatly went after Jennifer.

''Ack!, what the hell are you doing Tanya?'' Jennifer seemed to scream at her sister.

''we're going to ask you some questions, and second of all why are you here?''

Jennifer had a sad look on her face and said ''Allen's wand it called to me.''

''what?'' Allen said arching an eybrow. Then after eveybody stopped after Edwin walked in ''Allen's wand called to you because you're ment to have this wand.''

Edwin handed Jennifer a blue wand box with Alivan's master wandmakers on it written in pure gold. But the wand inside made Edwin feel uneasy since he was giving the wand to a new master, a master who could control it, but the previouse one lost control of it. And that last masters' name was...

Voldermort (Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr.)

the wand was made of yew and it was bone white with a hook on the end for catching on the finger. Jennifer felt a warmth in the wand as she felt a strong bond with it. Edwin looked at her with a stern look and said

''if I hear ANY acts of dark magic on mortals or humans living in the tooniverse, I will HUNT you down and make you PAY.''

Jennifer never seemed this scared of a person, she could see the fire burning in his eye's like a angry dragon waiting to catch a animal and eat it. (you gotta love irony!)

all she could mutter was ''yes sir.'' then she bowed and walked away.

''So, who is the cute brode?'' both Dustfinger and Farid asked Edwin in curiosity. He tried to answer but he was interrupted by both Astrid and Jennifer.

''So, what makes you think we're cute?'' they both said flirtatiously at Farid. All the poor love-sick boy could do is back himself up in a corner (literally!) and just blush at the two girls. They both looked at eachother and started frantically laughing.

And most of all Jennifer was laughing with her sister Astrid was laughing with her together and then Jennifer stopped laughing when she heard a knock on the door.

Edwin went to answer it but all he could see was three letters on the ground, and they were adressed to this place but the recivers were Allen, Astrid and Jennifer.

The three were handed there letters and there mouths dropped as they read.

**Dear new students' of spoonervile**

**you are invited to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry**

**since you are all legally able to use magic I have no choice but to put you in the First years' class**

**with one exception...**

**USE THOSE BOOKS TO TEACH YOURSELVES MAGIC!**

**Sincerly Headmaster...**

**Harry James Potter**

**okay! Review and what will happen now since the new trio has been invited to Hogwarts? Will they turn away or will they stand and fight the horror's that await them in the Harry Potter universe of **

**JK Rowling **

**Don't know?**

**Wait and see! And no flames or I will have a chinese fireball Dragon After you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**chapter 8**

**Freeing Allen From the cyberdarks**

Everbody was getting ready to leave but Allen and Eric wanted to practice on there dueling so, his opponent was Edwin and they used duel disk and decks instead of wands.

''So what deck do you want me to use Allen?'' Edwin said in a teasing tone. Allen replied ''how about your psycho shocker deck, I know your working out on the kinks in it maybe by using it you can see what those errors are.''

They both loaded there disk with there decks and started the duel. Allen was first he had four trap cards and one monster cards those cards were...

Rebirth Judgement

Power Wall

Fusion Guard

Ring of Destruction

and Cyberdark Keel

''Now, I'll go first.'' Allen said and the deck shocked him so hard that he lost his breath, but all he told the deck was ''I will fight with you till the very end if that is what you desire.''

''are you okay?'' Edwin asked in concern, seeing that his friend was in pain.

And most of all, Allen's old teacher Kevin Fangsworth came to exsplain why the underworld deck was acting like this...

''The reason why the deck is acting like that it's because it needs a new master, and I think that master is you Eric, it's going to be hard to pull Allen away from that deck but I know you can free him from hi-''

Kevin stopped speaking seeing Allen sprawled on the ground shaking and Edwin screamed ''we have to get him to a hospital!''

Eric ran to his side and told Allen '' you can't duel no more Allen.'' Eric went to grab Allen's hand to symbol his surrrender to Edwin, but as his hand passed over the underworld deck Eric immediatly stopped since it shocked him and said...

_I know you want to use me Eric, I know that you want to prove yourself to Allen I know how you look at me and wonder ''I want to know what power feels like.''_

the deck finally ended with _''I want you to be my new master...''_

and then it finally made sense to Eric and he looked down at Allen and said ''Allen hasn't surrendered yet.'' Eric said in an uneasy tone then he continued on with

''I will be taking his place in this duel and I will be using Allen's deck to prove that I will not give up!''

Astrid called the paramedics to pick up Allen they came within a heartbeat and said to Edwin ''Is Allen going to be okay?'' Astrid said with a sad look on her face.

Edwin looked at her in deep thought and said ''Allen went into cardiac arrest, lets just say the paramedics came in time.''

with that the gang rushed off to the hospital of Alchamilia the best for any heart problems.

''and about the trip to Hogwarts, It'll have to be postponed'' Edwin clenched his head in pain but he couldn't belive what and who he was seeing...

Edwin's mind was in a dark dungeon like place with blood on the walls with corpses hooked on them.

Edwin saw a shadow of a women with a pale man Edwin thinks he seen him before then it snapped to him the two shadows were...

Bella and Edward Cullen

''so how are we going to torture are new victims?'' Bella said playfully as she pressed a scalpel to Ed Jr., Pugsy, and Fangs faces grinning

Pugsy finally woke up and said ''When I breakify out of these chains I'm gonna punchify the crap out of you, you crazified skank!''

With that said Edwin snapped of his trance and he knew where his other friends were...

Silent Hill.. The birthplace of...

Benjamin Allen Tennyson...

Review!

please no Flames or I WILL go all norm on you I hope I got the Silent hill theme right it's been awhile since I played the game but the feeling never leaves! Seriously, It never goes away! O-O here it comes again...Crap


	10. Chapter 10

**chapter 9**

**Allens' real identity...**

Disclaimer: I only own my characters and Astrid owns hers and warner bros. Owns Fangface, and Disney owns there characters...

All of the gang rushed in to see Allen but the doctor said somthing very important to Edwin ''on the inside he's _his_ son Eddie, you know who I'm talking about.''

The doctor was of course talking about Goofys' son Maxamilion Goof, Goofy hasn't seen him in 10 years after he graduated...

''why has Allen recived his mark this early, as the new owner of the disney company?'' Edwin said in wonder.

''When is that Dark maker of a friend of mine gonna let us see him?'' Astrid huffed heavily at the doctor who was on the case... Really that's his name Doctor Who.

All the doctor could say is ''lets' just say Allen is going through some 'changes''' the Doctor muttered coldy and said to Eric ''Allen is ready to see you, and you Edwin.''

The doctor turned to Astrid and said ''the witch lives at the island at the break of Dawn.''

Astrid arched an eybrow ''why does that sound familiar?''

The two boys rused through the hallway only to bump into...

Kite Evans Fangsworth

Kimberly Ann Fangsworth

Biff

and...

Brielle

''you're not gonna belive your eye's when you see Allen!'' Kite yelled only ending up getting elbowed in ribs by Kim. ''What honey?, what's wrong?'' and Kim answered with ''How would you feel if you were given all these burdens at an early age?''

Kite bit his lower lip then Biff walked towards Edwin and said ''anymore news on pugsy and Fangs?'' Biff asked his friend in concern.

Edwin whispered into biff's ear and said...

''Silent hill, that's where they are.''

The gang went into allen's room when they took the sheet off of Allen's face he was much shorter with black hair, a red shirt, A black trench coat, baggy jeans, and black shoes and he had some of goofy's traits and Edwin vanished, in his place was..

Goofy...

ok Review! I'm sorry to keep you waiting so long readers Happy Reading! And no Flames! How will Allen cope with his new looks even when he hasn't been told he's changed well review and see =)


	11. Chapter 11

**chapter 10**

**exsplanations and...Fangpuss**

Everone wondered why Allen went through those phsical changes but he wouldn't belive them for some ominous reason. ''what are you talking about?'' Allen asked with concern until...

*smack!*

Allen was suddenly squashed by goofy's grip and poor Allen was sqeezed so tight by goofy that all you could hear is subtle muffles of annoyance coming from Allen.

*Ahyuk* ''My son has come by to visit me finally!'' Allen finally broke free and said '' sorry goof, but, I'm not your son.'' and THAT was the final straw for Eric, he took of his hat and looked at the picture of the moon and he turned into none other than...

Fangpuss!

The little furball was too fast for Allen in his unknow state and all Fangpuss whispered in his ear is. ''I know of the promise you made to the underworld deck, Allen, make you human for power and respect.''

Allen couldn't belive his eyes all Allen could tell himself is that

_He's ready._

_they're ALL ready to know the truth..._

Allen finally got up from the chair Fangpuss threw him into. Allen gave a deep breath and gave a heavy sigh.

''Alright, I'll talk, there's just one thing...''

Everybody drew in closer with Allen espically Brielle who had a mirror pressed up against his face.

''COULD YOU HAVE BRIELLE OVER HERE TO STOP WAVING THAT MIRROR IN MY FACE!''

''Sorry 'Maxi' '' Brielle giglged and walked off.

''she better not get used to calling him that.'' Edwin said in concern. As Edwin began to walk off Allen grabbed him by the arm and said...

''I know about the blood pact fusion.''

Edwin was now shaking in disbelive and told himself

_the Underwold Deck pact is just a myth!_

Allen was referring to one of the cards that his mother used in her sychro deck...

~Flashback!~

Joanne drew nervously as she drew, she got her ace card...

_Power Bond_

But she didn't use it this time, instead she did the opposite...

''Alright Azayzell time for you to die!''

she lifted up her hand and the card she activated was...

_Blood pact Fusion_

_this card takes the essance of the selected person and fuses it with a desire picture that the user want to fuse with the picture._

_And the picture was of a boy with chocolate brown hair and a green jacket and his name was..._

_Ben Tennyson..._

Joanne successfully beat Azayzell in the duel, and the guy was not a human, but in fact...

A demon with yellow eyes and possesed people since he was banished from his body by another demon with white hair and cat like ears and his name is...

Inyuyasha...

Joanne finally broke down and cried after she chose the person who was going to do the fusion and it was her one year old son

Allen Maxamillion Goof

Joanne quietly whispered...

Goofy, Forgive me I love you...

white smoke surrounded Joanne and she was gone nowhere to be found...

~end of Flash back~

Allen was now dizzy and confused.

Goofy is my Father!

Meanwhile back on an island in the tropics we see Kevin Dueling some dark haired young man

''what do you want Insotme?'' Kevin asked in shock.

Isome looked up and put his fist in the air and said ''The psycho style shall look over the cyber style, and this style will be forever!, now Jinzo lord Attack his Cyber ogre!''

the mad scientist looking monster in a straight jacket Attacked with a pink electrified ball and defeated Kevin.

Isome grinned and said ''I know that the cyberdark king was reborn, as a short boy named Eric Arnold Fangsworth, and I shall beat him and the psycho style shall rein over the cyber style once and for ALL''

**ok review and I hope you love the twist in here just wait til the next chapter! Lots of Scares ooooh suspense!**

**No Flames or you will get burned...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

**surpassing Allen**

Everbody was greatful that Allen made a speedy recovery after the heart problems he had with the Underworld Deck. Eric stepped closer to Allen and asked ''So, who was the person who made that deck?'' since Allen never mentioned it before. ''Oh, that's an easy question, it was my father Goofy who made it, when he had 'identity issues.' ''

Eric was Even more curious on how the deck shocks the user. ''so does that deck shock you because of all the underground duels you put your body through?'' Eric asked in concern. Allen looked at Eric with a blank look on his face and said ''pretty much sums it up.'' Allen stepped out of his wheelchair and said ''what I wouldn't of give to duel my mother, that would bring this deck to it's limit, a limit of 'perfection.' ''

Eric finally snapped and said to Allen screming ''that's an absurde and selfish dream, I shall free you from this deck!'' Eric snached the deck from Allens' hand all he could do is sit back in his chair and Fall asleep.

~ on the back shores of the island we see Eric Traning with the Underworld Deck.

Eric loaded the deck into his duel disk and began to draw a couple of cards.

First Draw

Cyberdark Horn

second draw

photon generator unit

''this deck won't work!'' Eric said annoyed, after he said that a shock ran through his body and made him drop to his knees. Eric removed the deck from his disk he was surprised as the Decks' shock stopped.

''so the shocks came from the deck? Why was Allen using a deck like this?''

''Can I watch?'' Eric jumped seeing the sight of Astrid in a red hoodie and dark blue jeans.

Eric looked up at Astrid for Advice and said ''what am I supposed to do?''

Astrid looked at Eric and laughed and just said ''you don't need to disguise yourself as Allen, that deck has been with him the whole time right?''

Eric looked up out at the sunset and said ''yes.''

Astrid put her hand on his shoulder ''the only way you can make that deck work is if you listen to what the Deck wants, and then work somthing out between you and the deck.''

Astrid walked off and said finally said ''shouldn't you be mixing your deck with Allens'?'' with that said, Astrid walked off into the shadows.

''mix my deck with Allens'.'' Eric looked down and opened up his double cheese burger and got ready to take a bite until an idea hit him.

''that's it!'' Eric took out the Under World deck and began to study every card...

**back at Allens' room...**

''Eric only has three days to master that deck, anymore time than that I will consider that a forfit!'' Isome said to Allen over the phone then Isome hung up.

Allen was now shaking he looked at everyone especially Goofy and said ''I want to duel you in a strength duel, if I win you remain as Goofy if I lose I want you to tell Eric that, that deck he has is the only way to beat capricorn, and we can take a trip down to the ol' fishing hole like you wanted when I was 14.''

''then what will happen to Edwin?'' Jennifer and Rebecca asked in unison.

Allen looked at them and said ''Edwin Better practice on his dueling skill to be able to beat goofy if he doesn't want the promise fusion to back fire on him.''

''eh?, what's a promise fusion?'' Astrid said in wonder. Allen cleared his throught and exsplained ''it is an ancient ritual to bring nobodies and there real halves back together, right now, I have a company to run.''

Goofy and Edwin shook hands and agreed to the duel. There was no turning back now, all the two could do is laugh with eachother and say ''may the best man or 'dog' win!'' that they both chuckled out with the signature *ahyuck* laugh at the end.

Astrid leaned over and said to Allen ''I think there more like cousins than nobodies.'' she said with a chuckle.

**back at the cullen's lair**

**we found you a new body Azayzell his name is Insome Matakati we're sure you'll enjoy dueling Eric.**

**Okay Review! No Flames and yeah I know I never used quotes on this last little sentence don't Flame me Please or I will send them back!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

**strength Duel Begins..**

Eric finally mastered the deck in time. He had to do some 'modifacations' to this deck so it would work in his favor. ''that should do it'' Eric said with a cracked smile on his face.

_so what is your promise to me Eric? _The underworld deck asked in a eerie sinister tone. Eric stood up and said ''I promise to show my deck and my opponent respect.'' Eric felt a sudden warmth from the Underworld deck and Eric just let out a chuckle and said ''are you touched about my promise?''

_what? No! Absolutly not!_ But Eric was right nobody before Eric ever showed the underworld deck respect, all they wanted out of it was the power of victory and to dominate anybody who got in there way. Eric looked at the Deck and said ''how and why did Goofy make a deck like this?''

_that is a simple question Eric, he didn't want the power of the underworld king or the underworld dragon all he wanted was power to protect the ones he loved which was Allens' mom Joanne. Then he lost control of the deck and just went crazy until he found god and accepted him into his heart. So, in the end he locked me away until Kevin Fangsworth_

_found me and put me to work, after that Allen used me and now the torch is now passed to you Eric. As the king of the underworld I deem you my permanent master._

Eric was even more surprised now that he was going to be king and...

*wham!*

He gets knocked over by Jennifer and all she could say is ''Sorry but your not going to belive this! Come on!''

Jennifer grabbed Eric by the arm and he grunted by the pain it caused him but he didn't belive his eyes until he saw Goofy Dueling Allen for the first time.

''WOOOW'' Everybody said with there mouths agap ''these two are a match!'' Astrid said grabbing a handful of nachos and began munching on them.

''I'll say.'' Edwin said in wonder ''I mean goofy's surley going to win this one''

Allen looked down and said ''he is, but it's my turn! Draw'' Allen had all the cards in his hand for his 'final combo' ''there is No WAY you can beat me, or my Rainbow Dragon!'' Goofy said boasting.

Allen put one finger in the air and shook it and said ''that is true, but I can surpass it.''

Goofy didn't know how he was going to do this, he only had three cyber Dragons on the field.

And on Goofy's field he had Rainbow Dragon which had 9000 attack points then it finally hit Goofy

''he's going to complete her combo.'' Goofy was of course referring to the combo Allens' mom never could master in time.

the 'final combo'

Allen finally snapped out of his trance and began. ''Alright, I play Power Bond! And I fuse my three Cyber Dragons to form the great Cyber End Dragon! Also by Power Bonds' effect it's attack doubles so take 4000 X 2

that is 8000, then I activate limiter removal which doubles my Dragons points from 8000 to 16000!''

Everbody was in a trance and Goofy shed a single tear from his face and said ''He is just like you Joanne.''

''but I'm not done yet! I play Cybernetic Zone! By removing my monster from the game I can resummon it with double the orginal Attack points which is now...

32000! But Power Bond has a price I have to pay for the original Attack point of my monster which is 4000 and my Life points are 4000, in other words it's your victory Dad.'' Allen fell on the floor shaking and stirred and Goofy could do is grip tightly around Allen and said ''your just like your mother when it comes to dueling *ahuyk* ''

''man I hope I can step up to Allens' standards'' Eric said with his hands now shaking after what he saw Allen do even without the Underworld deck, he pulled a combo like THAT!''

**more at the cullen's lair**

**'' I want you to cut his soul and rip it to shreds then I will let you off this table. Are we Clear''**

**''who do you want us to ripify?''**

**''Dustfinger and Farid and there little readers HA HA HA THIS body is PERFECT!**

**REVIEWS here hit this button it makes me happy and sorry if I freaked you out at the End but MAN THIS IS AWSOME**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

**off of the table**

Azayzell was getting used to using Isome's body so he could be prepared to duel Eric. He began to twaddle his thumbs in thought then he looked down at Fangs and said ''God you're pathetic, so stupid and worthless! No wonder all of the villans think you're annoying and the same goes for you too fatty!'' Pugsy chlenched his fist as Azayzell began carving his chest with a scalpel very slowly and playfully. Pugsy finally cleared his throught and said ''I'll take you up on your deal.'' The blood loss that Pugsy expirienced was too much since Azayzell kept doing the same routine over and over until the boy cracked. Azayzell clapped his hand in victory and patted Pugsy on the shoulder. ''you remind me of my grandpa Allister. He was the one who put the hit on that woman what was her name? Joanne?''

Azayzell continued on while Pugsy was shaken in fear. Pugsy couldn't even move at how airy and normal his voice was. As he drew closer to Pugsy the monster whispered in his ear ''She was my Daughter. Then she turned on me with that PATHETIC writing of hers and had my body banished! So I had an old friend of mine teach her a lesson, unfortunatly he went too far and killed her. But the person who killed the Shredder... I envy them so much. The way they didn't show him no mercy and just did away with him and went on there way.''

Pugsy finally sat down and said ''So what do you want me to do since you realisified me off the table? Could my friend make the same deal?'' Azayzell got an evil grin on his face and said ''one leaves and the other stays. That is the nature of the deal you made boy. Nothing more nothing less. And Nothing can change that I'm sorry.''

Then the door got knocked over and two guys walked in with weapons in there hands. One had brown hair and a flanell shirt the other had short brown cut hair with a built body. The two pointed their guns at Azayzell and shot him with everything they got. Then the shorter brother went in with no weapons and just made a fist and black smoke came out of Isome's mouth. Isome's body was lying there motionless and dead as cole.

''HELL-O a little help hear please?'' Fangs said annoyed and scared he was more scared of the shorter brother since he could proboly kill him instantly.

The three helped Fangs off the table and Fangs and Pugsy both introduced themselves to the two strangers ''So, what are your names?'' Pugsy and Fangs asked in wonder. The two boys cleared there throught and said ''Sam and Dean Goof. We came here to get revenge on the person who was responsible for killing our mother and unborn brother, Allen.

''He's alive...Allen.'' Pugsy said shaking ''And He's at Alchamila Hospital. If you guys want to see him!'' Fangs said jumping up and down then added ''After we find a way back to our friends of course.''

The three shook hands and didn't see the mysterious figures sneak past them and opened a portal to an unknown world. ''I can't belive there's more of those Goofs' out there Edward! We have to warn Capricorn about them or we will be burned at the steak!'' Bella said with a stern look on her face. ''We are going to stop Capricorn I thought you remembered that! We have to do this for Joanne! The greatest writer that ever lived!''

''And do you remember what Capricorn was going to do? He was going to find the August inkstone and make the legendary Inkblade! Do you know what kind of power is THAT in the wrong hands? No'' Bella Slapped Edward across the face leaving a small trail of blood. ''Sorry Edward but that stone was destroyed 500 years ago.''

~Back at Alchamila Hospital~

Allen woke up from his deep sleep a nurse wheeled him back to his room ''Thank you Ma'am.'' the girl smiled and let out a small chuckled. ''Please, call me Clair, Claire Redfield. And A package came for you today Allen. It looks small and compact.'' Then clair left the room. Allen slowly opened the box and it was his classring with a lime green stone in it. ''So it is real.''

Review! PEACE out scouts!


	15. Chapter 15

**chapter 15**

**the legend of the inkblade**

Allen looked at the ring with awe and amazment. ''it's even better in real life!'' he exclaimed as he slipped on his classring for the first time and looked at it at different angles on his finger. There was a knock on the door. Allen answered and he couldn't belive who was standing in front of him... Sam and Dean Goof, his brothers his father told him about back when Goofy was a Hunter, Ghost hunter to be precise. Dean stepped in and said arching an eybrow and said ''I guess we take after our mother in looks.'' Dean said punching Allen in the arm then chuckling.

Sam on the other hand just ran up to Allen and gave him a big hug and Allen returned the hug back. ''where have you been Allen? It's been 18 years!'' Allen gave out a small sigh and said ''yeah, I know. Also I was wondering if you could tell me more about the- Allen had a short pause and said clearing his throught ''I want you to tell me what you know about the inkblade. Sam and Dean both looked at eachother and said looking at Allen's new Classring. ''Well, we know your ring is NOT the inkblade, the stone is a August stone but it was cut in a triangle shape, sorry.''

Allen was more disappointed than ever _''then who has it?''_ Allen said rubbing his chin. He didn't know weather to go on an all night search in the tooniverse but one thing was on his mind ''_who has it?''_ Then a familiar face came busting through the door...

~CRASH~

it was Pugsy and Fangs who were in a cold sweat and ''are we in the wrong room Pugs? ooh ooh are we?'' Fangs couldn't stop shaking since the encounter with azayzell was too much for him to bare. Being tortured for 3 days and the days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. Months into years. (you get the picture don't you?) and so on, Fangs couldn't stop staring at Allen in wonder and all he could say is ''Max? Max Goof! I'm your biggest fan!''

_Greeaatt another crazed Disney fan _Allen said in his mind and cleared his throught a second time. ''What about the inkblade? Guys, help here!'' Sam and Dean both looked at eachother and said ''okay, we'll have to tell them both.''

_It was dark times back then in the wayless wood where a cobbler who couldn't speak had an emense gift for making thing with Alchemy he was know as The silent Alchamist. He'd practice his craft day in and day out. So one day he decided to put his skills to the test and make a weapon that chooses it's master by fate. He called this weapon the 'inkblade' A powerful Bracelet that gave the user control over the wayless wood and call themselves king but the Bracelet had a dark side to it too. If another person took the inkblade for selfish reasons, the weapon would cut off the person's arm and rip out their soul and just leave an empty shell of a person only to feel pain, remorse, regret and _

_not feel the joy's of love or happiness. That is what happened to the cobbler he was consumed by his craft and then utterly destroyed by it. And the Inkblade hasn't been seen for over 500 years. _''And that is the story.'' Dean said and the two walked out. Dean turned around and looked at Allen and threw him somthing. Allen caught it in his hands it was a letter. And it read...

_Dear Allen, if you are reading this I am long gone now but I hope you are staying out of trouble. Gosh, I wish I could've seen you grow up and wonder what kind of son you would be. Is your father doing okay? I haven't heard from him since we met in college in the 70's (good times) I might add good times. But one thing is for sure I will always love you no matter what and one day we'll meet someday and if you want to see me use this._

A gold locket fell to the floor Allen knew what it was and he looked at it with awe. ''a time turner!'' he exclaimed. Then a small note fell from the bag it was in and it read...

_this is from your uncle Harry Allen, Harry Potter is your uncle and my brother, we had so many good times together like that one at the Quidditch School tournament._

_Love Joanne Goof and Uncle Harry._

**December 14, 1972**

**p.s this will be some use to you.**

Tears were now in Allen's eye's

_I get to see her after eight years! I wonder what she'll be like? _Allen made up his mind he was going to go back in time so he went to go see his father if he wanted to see her too.

**Back on the beach...**

''you finally came.'' Pugsy said with a evil grin on his face ''The psycho style shall rein over the cyber style after I murdify you Eric!''

Eric just looked at Pugsy in disbelief and let out a heavy sigh ''In this duel I shall not forgive... Defeat. Bring it!''

**review but no flames or I will send you to the stone age (no ipods, computers just rocks and sticks) doesn't that sound like a dream vacation?**


	16. Chapter 16

**chapter 16**

**surpassing complete**

**pro leagues?**

Eric and Pugsy began there duel ''it's my turn! Draw!'' Eric couldn't belive his eyes' the cards in his hand were...

Cyber Pheonix

Power Wall

Fusion Guard

and Rebirth Judgment

Eric looked up at Pugsy and back at his hand. ''first I play Cyber Pheonix in attack mode. Then I'll put three cards face down! That'll do for now.'' Pugsy looked at Eric in surprise, ''Alright, I draw! And I summon Android Psycho Shocker in attack mode. If there is a monster on your field I can attackify you directly! Cyber Energy Shot!''

_play Power Wall now_! The Underworld deck hissed into Eric's mind. ''Trap card open! I play Power Wall! I remove six cards from my deck and the damage gets reduced by 100 and since your monster has 600 attack points of damage I take zero!'' Eric boasted toward Pugsy until he made another move at Eric. ''Fine then, Little boy. I play Psychic Wave! By removing Psycho Shocker from my deck to my grave you'll get scrapified with 300 points of damage!'' Pugsy scremed towards Eric trying to mess with him Pugsy thought he succeeded until...

Eric looked at the blast coming toward him he raised his hand and activated another trap card ''reverse guard, Fusion Guard! By randomly selecting a fusion monster from my grave I take zero damage!''

and the card that was picked was Cyber End Dragon it slipped into the grave and Eric was looking more confident than usual. As he saw Allen and Mike,Don, Leo and Raph watching him duel and most of all, Allen was smiling at Eric. But Eric couldn't hear what he was saying.

Allen got up from his chair and said ''Even though the opponent has the upper hand Eric is using my deck almost perfectly.''

until...

Pugsy played Android Psycho Lord Pugsy had activated subtle offering a spell card that lets you special summon a card from your hand. Pugsy looked at Eric and said ''this is the end for your trap card use! Psycho Lord can negate any trap card on your field and then you will take 300 points of Damage! If he destroys one! Then lastly I play Lightening Vortex which destroys all Face up monsters on your field leaving you wide open for an attack! Go Psycho Lord! Cyber Energy Impact!

But Eric was more clever than Pugsy thought. Eric Grinned at pugsy as the ball of Energy came close to hitting Eric until, the ball seemed to disappear down to nothing.

''what?'' Pugsy said confused and annoyed. Eric shook his finger in Pugsy's direction ''I activated Kiteroids Effect in the grave! If I removed it from play I take no damage!''

''ooh, ooh! I hope he wins (Grr) win Eric WIN! AROO! Astrid got bored of Fangs always worrying like a mother so, she decided to bring out her good old pal FangFace and hope everything went smoothly but somthing else was on her mind...

_where were FF2 and WG?_

**Back in the Wayless Wood**

**(we see the two Authors chained to a wall along with Meggie and Mo With Dustfinger and Farid)**

John Looked at them Evily and said towards FF2 ''So, at last we meet again, The Keyblades true chosen one! Let's see how strong your heart is!'' FF2 looked at John with such hatred and revenge that he wanted to choke him and ink torture him until tomarrow, But John put a silencing spell on the both of them WG was Trying to bust out of her shakles until FF2 looked at her like there was no hope. John looked at FF2 again and said ''do you mind if I call you by your real name? Sora? I know about what you did you put all of your memories in that boy you created when you were ten! But you always still remember them now do you! I know of a place where you can gain them back. You too WG.''

WG wanted to disembowel John But most of all why did FF2 did that and how, how did he put all of his memories in Sora? But it was too late the two hero's were engulfed by darkness, along with Dustfinger and Farid and Mo and Meggie. Until they came to a hault and saw the castle before them it was only know by one name...

Oblivion...

**Review Sorry for the delay I had a ton of work to do! I hope you enjoy the twist and another thing **

**WIN ERIC IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY ROOT for ERIC IN HIS DUEL SO HE CAN OWN PUGSY**

**and Disclaimer I only own my characters WG and WB (warner Bros) owns FangFace and Disney Owns there's and send no flames or I will shoot them back!**


	17. Chapter 17

**links of our memory**

**Flawless Victory...**

**Disclaimer: I only own my characters and the authors in this story (jk rowling Corneilia Funke) own there's I own mine and kingdom hearts belongs to Disney interactive and Square Enix and Wherever girl owns her characters!**

**Thanks for the ideas Now I can get this story on the right track! Enjoy!**

Eric drew his last card at Pugsy and All of his monster card were in the graveyard in his duel disk.

_use it now! You Twit wolf!_ Eric Glared at his deck then at Pugsy, ''If I'm going to defeat you I'm going to have to step into darkness myself! Just like FF2! I play Overload Fusion! By selecting All of the dark machine type monsters in my graveyard I can summon my Chimaratech Overdragon! And since there are 19 monsters in my graveyard, I remove them from the game and my dragon gains 800 points for every monster! One more thing, My monster can attack you 19 times! Take Pugsy out now!''

Eric beat Pugsy and he snapped out of his trance. ''Eric? Where am I?'' Eric lifted up Pugsy with one hand and said ''you don't remember anything?'' Pugsy shook his head towards Eric's direction the two didn't notice WG and FF2 and the rest of the gang were stanging in front of them.

''it's about time!'' WG and FF2 said in unison ''Now who won the duel? I can't belive I missed it!'' FF2 said annoyed Eric just cracked a grin and pointed at his chest and said ''I did! I completly whipped Pugsy, and he doesn't even remember it!'' FF2 smiled at Eric and said ''You accepted the gentle darkness didn't you? I'm proud of you.''

''Wait,wait Waaaitt! I thought the darkness was supposed to be Evil like demons or something!''

''Not all Demons are bad, look at Inyuyasha he's a demon and he is a good friend of mine.'' Edwin said boasting. FF2 and Eric accepted a darkness that was for strength and a dramatic effect.'' Edwin got dagger glares at him from FF2 and Eric. ''Sorry it's the truth.'' Edwin said going to the castle and opening the door and going in.

''FF2 can I tell you about something?'' Allen said shaking

''Sure. Shoot''

Allen told FF2 About the dream he had and FF2 had tears in his eye's and he put his hand over his heart.

''So, you know about the duel I had with Max Goof when I was ten and how I saved the real world and tooniverse without even knowing it. The reason why I did it is because his whole body got destroyed by the Shredder who was the person who killed my- I mean OUR mother Joanne. So, Max's soul flew far and wide for a person from the real world to open there heart to them and show him love he would become apart of them forever. I just didn't know I would be the one to do it.'' little did FF2 know that he fused with a future part of himself in the end.

FF2 snapped out of his trance and they all went into Castle Oblivion two hooded figures stood in front of the door and they removed there hood it was no other than...

Hardy and Lamone

''How the heck did you get into that story? Lamone? You also tried to kill me!'' WG screamed at Lamone but Jennifer just stepped in front of her little sister and stopped Lamone with her wand with a stopping spell.

''Stopera!'' Jennifer hissed at Lamone and he was frozen in mid-air. ''What did you do to me? I must have her heart for my own!''

''Over my dead body!'' FF2 screamed and stood firmly then crossed his arms around his waist bringing out a white keyblade know as the Oathkeeper in one hand, and in the other was a black one with a chain down the middle know as the Oblivion Keyblade. He struck Lamone down and a necklace fell from his neck onto the floor. It had a dragon wrapped around a cross on it. Lamone eye's fluttered ''Emily?'' he came to his senses feeling a familiar presence of a friend. Lamone was interrupted by Allen as he looked in awe at FF2. ''Those are your mothers keyblades! How did you get a hold of them?''

FF2 looked at Allen and said ''I don't know?'' ''this is too confusing!'' Eric said annoyed ''why are we here anyway?''

''to find is to lose and to lose is to find.'' A mysterious figure with big red spikey hair and a black robe appeared in front of them in a surprise.

''Axel's the name, got it memorized? And about what I said before that is the way of Castle Oblivion. You need to exsplore your past to find what is supposed to happen in the future. But in the end you might not know who you really are.''

''Why should we trust you!'' Jennifer said shaking. ''He's a friend of mine Allen said and shook Axel's hand. This man saved me from a simulated town of FF2's what was it called again Axel?''

''Twilight Town. Allen''

''Wait Wait WAIIIT! You mean to telify me that worlds in Kingdom hearts are real? There just games though!'' Pugsy said shocked.

Axel cleared his through and said they were, until FF2 realized who he really, and truly was Sora the Sora you know was a cover up of a younger FF2, a copy I might add and that Sora's name stood for

S: Senthetic

O: Organized

R: Remembrance

A: Android

''Basically a walking talking Ansewering Machine.'' Axel said with a chuckle and threw them all decks of cards which had worlds they knew on them. ''hold them up to one of the five doors and it will make the world real from your memory as you see it.''

The group stood in one door and held up a card to it ''I'll go first'' WG said. Then Hardy ran beside her and said

shoving Lamone out of the way ''Hey! You overgrown Fur-Ball! Watch it!''

**back at the 13th floor of Castle Oblivion**

**''**Lord Marluxia, what do you want us to do?'

Marluxia got up from his chair and said ''Emily I want you to give Lamone a taste of failure, like the night you 'died' by Marlow's hand. Then he looked at the other hooded figure and told them ''And I want YOU to put FF2 in his place, and show him the true power of darkness!'' The figure nodded and removed there hood reavealing a familiar face which was FF2's mother...

Joanne...

''This is great my plan is almost complete!'' The pink haired man looked at a glass case of a glove made of metal missing a August green stone in the middle of it.'' Then Marluxia looked at the crystal ball as he watched Eric in facination. ''Soon, we will be on again. My friend.'' Marluxia summoned John to his side and said ''You have served your purpose.'' he snapped his fingers and John was turned to a pink crystal statue then Marluxia walked off and said ''Put him with the others Dustfing and Farid and those Wretched Folcharts!'' Emily and Joanne did as they were told and Placed John with the five other statues Marluxia looked up at the celing of the castle and said ''With our reunion Eric, the inkblade shall be foreged and the king of the toonivers will be revealed! Which is Me!''

Review! Sorry for making you a statue John...Not really

John: MMMM!

Me: music to my ears (hold up a muffin on a stick) and this is for you WG for the ideas you gave me for this story! And on more thing

NO FLAMES or I will have Marluxia turn you to stone!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**WG's five living nightmares**

**Disclaimer: I only own my characters and the authors in this story (jk rowling Corneilia Funke) own there's I own mine and kingdom hearts belongs to Disney interactive and Square Enix and Wherever girl owns her characters! Also Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders is owned by Cartoon Network**

**Now should we get on with this story?**

**Enough of my Rambelings! Here you are!**

Eric looked around the area he was in. He was in a grassy-like field with a small cottage out in the distance. ''Is that Shell Cottage?'' He started running toward the cottage and noticing that 5 tall middle aged girls were walking out of it. But that place is _bigger than in deathly hallows! _Eric ran to a nearby bush and hid while the five hooded figures stood around there littlest sister more know as...

Tanya Astrid Southerland.

''The house needs to be cleaned my little cherished cherib.''

Tanya got up and stood in front of her sister's faces and told them '' Don't you think the only thing that needs to be cleaned is your attitude? Seriously, you stink as an older sister larxene.'' Larxene got up and tripped on a bush reveiling Eric's hiding spot. ''Crap!'' Eric said shaking but he noticed that her hand went right through him

_of course! I'm in Tanya's mind!_

Then out of the blue he noticed somebody in a suite of armor holding a wand right beside Astrid. ''You five need to grow up!'' the figure flicked there wand and in a flash the five young women were five little pre-teens then the figure took off his helmet and looked at Astrid the person in the armor wasn't more older than astrid but younger only by a year ''Ageus Confundus. An age reducing spell, one of my brilliant inventions. It only last a month though.''

''That's all the time I need to get away from those freaks! Thank you. What's your name anyway?''

the figure smiled with his brown hair and grey eye's and said ''My name is Edwin Miles Smiths, I'm training to become a master wandmaker, my master's name is-

''Finneas Alivan. Right'' Astrid said looking up at Edwin

''Why yes, you remember this moment quite well.''

''remember?'' Astrid said confused and Edwin looked out at the beach and let out a small sigh ''I'm only apart of your memory this place and time is made by it. So it's not real.''

''but it's happened before? Then why can't I or why didn't I remember it in the first place!''

Edwin looked at her and said ''The time will come for you to know the truth within the truth.'' and within a flash the young wandmaking appretice was gone.

''Looks like your friend left you all alone little girl.''

''Shadow! I remember this moment. This is the moment I became...'' The name shook when she said his name...

''Masqerade.''

this moment in Tanya's mind (formerly WG's) was the time she was sick of being told up by her sister's they tortured her with chores and threats the names of them still go on in her mind till this very day.

_Larexen_

_Xion_

_Hillary_

_Lindsey and Jennifer..._

_''are you just going to stand there or are we gonna Brawl?''_ the white haired albino pre-teen hissed at Astrid but she rummaged through her duffel bag and pulled out a visor like mask and put it on. Her blonde hair shot up making it spikey and her voice changed to a young man's and her outfit was a white and purple jacket with black combat boots.

''Well, are you just gonna stand there like an arrogant coward! Or are we gonna brawl!'' Masqurade put on his baku-Gauntlet and shadow did the same and the two said in unison...

Gauntlet Power Strike...

''The other aren't gonna belive this!'' Eric said until being swept away in the hall of Castle Oblivion...

**Review no Flames or I shall Brawl you myself! With my Darkus Alpha Hydranoid he he he ^-^**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Disclaimer: I only own my Characters and square and disney and WG own theres and Fangface is owned by joe ruby and ken spears**

**FF2's Ambition in Alchemy**

it was a cold and gloomy night a small orphaned boy named FF2(Fang face the second) his shirt is covered in blood. ''I can't believe she's gone!'' the boy pounded his fist on the table in his frustration.

_Think FF2 THINK_

he didn't know what to do weather to just give up or wallow in self pity of just seeing his mom die

''I know what I could do! Alchemy'' FF2 had some cousins Edward and Alphonse Elric both amazing Alchemist and FF2 shares the same ambition. Eric was watching FF2 as he did with WG. ''man he's had it tough'' Eric said aloud he watched FF2 rummage through his Advanced Alchemy books and got a bottle of a small liquid that was pitch black Eric realized what is was...

''ink? Why is FF2 using ink?''

Eric continued to watch FF2 take out a small wand which was his mother's it was Willow 10 ¼ inches long. That is all the young Alchemist could rummage from that horrific scene. FF2 dipped the very tip of the wand in the bottle of ink and drew a transmutation circle both with human transmutation runes and a Micky mouse symbol in the very middle. Of it ''that should do it!'' FF2 said in triumph so he prepped himself up and stood in the middle of the circle he gently put the wand in between his hands and clapped them together thus, executing the transmutation. The circle glowed and then the young child was gone. Eric was transported too to a stained glass floor with FF2 on it along with Donald duck and Goofy. Eric saw FF2 facing a hooded figure FF2 held out his hand ''Max, Please let me help you.''

as FF2 looked around he saw a small black orb come toward him

as the orb came closer FF2 noticed that it was a heart.

''Hey, Max what happened?''

the heart spoke and said ''Edwin Banished me from being an Alivans master wand-maker for using the power of darkness, and in doing so I couldn't defeat Lex''

''who is that?''

the heart spoke up and said ''My nobody, more like my dark half. All because Edwin feared if I f aught him a great weapon know as the key wand would be forged. Tell me FF2 what is your dream?'' FF2 arched an eyebrow ''my dream is to be an Alivans master wand-maker.''

Max gave out a small sigh and said ''Since we share the same dream would you mind if I stay here with you? So we can both become masters one day?''

''Sure, I don't mind'' FF2 said smiling. ''before I do this Max can we make a promise?''

Max listened ''what is it?'' ''why are you only a heart what happened to your body?''

Max tensed up a bit '' I destroyed it when I destroyed the key wands forging it separated me and Lex sending both of our hearts to wonder in the world of alchemy forever. FF2 interrupted Max and said ''By my alchemy I shall find a way to get your body back!'' FF2 put Max's heart over his and it went inside of FF2 all the little boy heard in the distance is ''Thank you.''

Eric wiped the tear away from his eye ''FF2 is the nicest person I have ever met.'' ''so now you know my past Eric.'' he spun around and saw FF2 in front of him Eric asked FF2 ''why did you do it?'' FF2 gave out a small chuckle ''cause he's my older Brother.''

**back in a room where we see Namine and DiZ**

**''do you think you can do it namine'?''**

**''yes, I've managed to grab a small portion of FF2's real memory, but if FF2's other memories become his memories I will never be able to get them back.''**

**Diz looked at Namine' ''who is this person**

**there was a pause ''FF2's Altered Twin...Max''**

**AND REVIEW? sorry for the short chapter lots of work to do PEACE and No flames or I will send them back!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Edwins' Mark of Mastery Exam**

**Disclaimer: I own my character Funke and WG and JK Rowling owns there's and square and Disney own the Kingdom hearts series Gah! Annyonances! (throws paper) **

**sorry for the delay and for the LARGE SPACE in my story I promise you I will get better at this so you know the drill No flames unless you want to make friends with an angery dragon**

Edwin was getting dressed for he was about to hold a Mark of Mastery Exam for his three prodigies. Max (half son) Allen and Astrid. Allen comes from the treasure planet universe he used to go to the Interstellar planet academy. He graduated at the top of his class before Jim Hawkins. Allen snapped out of his trance since he had a habit of narrating all of the moments in his life ''hurry up! Al!'' Astrid screamed at the top of her lungs Astrid comes from a place unknown since she couldn't remember where she was born but all she could remember was the place she was raised and that place was called the land of departure.

The three apprentices were taught in the art of wand making under the only master they knew and his name is Master Edwin. They all ran into the foyer of the castle it was a colorful and cheerful place and it was 1991 in the middle of June. Finally the three stood in front of there master and drew there wands and bowed. Astrid's wand was a vine carved wand made from plantation teak Allen's was Mahogany with a crystal at the end of the handle and Max's wand was a twisted curly maple wand they all hoped to become masters altogether but fate has other plans. Edwin stood up and spoke ''today three of my wands chosen have been awarded the mark of mastery exam to prove that you three are ready to become master wand makers. This isn't a test of strength but most of all a test of heart and we have a guest today to see our three apprentices not fall short of the mark. He is my master Finneas Alivan founder of Alivans master wand makers.'' Finneas was a bald mysterious man with yellow and red eye's every time Max looked at him and all he heard was a sound of a drill in his mind

''what's happening?'' Max fainted in front of all of his friends then Edwin rushed to his aid ''We'll have to wait for you to do you exam Max. I'm sorry'' Max got up on his legs and woke up ''no way! Not a chance I'm giving up this!'' he summoned his wand and had the handle in front and the shaft behind his back Edwin was fascinated at how he saw Max hold his wand. A whistle blew and Edwin Screamed ''Begin!'' the three faced each other in an all out duel of magic skill then Edwin spoke up again and said. ''remember only disarm your opponent no dark powers either!'' the foyer was a battle field spells shot from every direction Allen didn't stand a chance since both Astrid and Max Disarmed him from both sides. ''No fair you guys cheated!'' Allen protested he sat right next to Edwin. ''who's going to win? Who did one?'' Another Edwin was watching himself with Eric ''Hey how did you get in here? Eric'' Eric looked up at his friend and said '' I really don't know that myself'' at that moment Astrid shot a spell from her wand. ''Bubblis Disarma!'' A blue bubble shot from the tip of her wand toward Max's direction he stood there frozen until a dark aura appeared around his armor gauntlet hand and made a fist to it and the darkness went away. But it was too late Astrid had won.

''good job Allen and Astrid you receive your marks of mastery as for you Max I'm sorry maybe next year.'' Max looked down and cursed at himself then he looked at Allen and Astrid and said ''The darkness...Where did it come from?'' Allen and Astrid put a hand on both of his shoulders. ''I just want to be alone.'' Max said coldly and he walked towards Finneases direction and said ''can you teach me how to keep my darkness under control?'' Finneas got up from his chair and said ''come with me.'' Finneas always wore a black robe and kept his wand hidden from peering eyes.

Finneas looked at Edwin and grinned a Evil grin and said to him ''he's the key.'' The Edwin in the present time knew this moment to well the day Max faught ex His dark half that Finneas fused away from him Lex looked like a boy with brown hair and had black armor on he didn't look a lot like Max minus the Dog like features. Lex stood up toward Max and said ''join with me now so we can forge the X-wand!'' the X-wand was something Edwin feared and knew Finneas was on a dark path ''Max seal the two of them in the transmutation circle! Now!'' Edwin demanded. Max nodded but instead of transportation Alchemy he used human transmutation. A forbidden type of Alchemy that requires an arm and a leg. Max ran toward Lex Clapped his hands inside the transmutation circle with both Lex and Finneas with him they all vanished and the land of departure was never the same again. Both Allen and Astrid were destroyed in the blast and Edwin was left all alone in the dilapidated castle. The smoke cleared and all that was left was Max's apprentice outfit with his armor gauntlet that covered his left shoulder Edwin shedded a tear and said ''he destroyed his body to save us all that is the true heart of a master wand maker. ''I remember this.'' Edwin said sobbing next to Eric this was the day that Max destroyed Lex. And Edwin swore to Max to allow anyone to use the power of darkness only for good or as an element. Then in a flash of light he was back with Eric at Castle Oblivion.

** REVIEW sorry for the short chapter too this is a 25 chapter story tho so, do the math =) see ya!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**The Birth of Lex part one**

**Disclaimer: I own my character Funke and WG and JK Rowling owns there's and square and Disney own the Kingdom hearts series Gah! Annyonances! (throws paper) **

**This is the newest chapter of my story it's kinda a side story of a major character of the past (Max Goof) and the realations with a Kingdom hearts character Ventus which he is from Birth by Sleep **

**Here you go!**

We see Max Training with Master Finneas in the wand graveyard. Max is surrounded by unversed (which are heartless in Birth by Sleep)

Max summons his wand by his side and looks at his master ''Master! I can't do this!'' Max pleaded and the unversed drew closer ''Turn your fear into rage and forge for your master the X-wand the ultimate wand, the master key, the wand wielders of light desired for 1000 years!'' ''I can't master Finneas!'' and after Max said that the unverser drew closer and attacked, Tackiling Max pinning him to the ground, Finneas raised his hand and the shadowy creatures disappeared.

Finneas nudged Max onto his back with his foot ''pity, that you would choose death than rather to survive. Another thing Max, have you ever wondered why Edwin never gave you permission to leave the castle?''

Max woke up from his dazed state ''N...n..no...Master why?'' Finneas cleared his throught and spoke,Finneas raised his hand revealing a holographic letter X Finneas exsplained ''behold, the most ancient letter of the latin language some people said 'kai' but it's pronounced 'key' and you my pupil, have the power to make it.'' the master continued ''Just one thing needs to be done.''

Finneas summons his wand it's ebony with a emerald at the bottom of the handle he gripped it with both hands and a blue beam shot out of it and into Max's heart, Max twitched but the little heart was engulfed by darkeness making a person in black and red armor appeared.

''on this day fourth my newest student shall be born and with this moment the name Lex shall be given.'' The figure slowly got to it's senses Max's dark half looked like a boy no older than 18 with brown hair and hazel eye's all the figure could muster was the sentence ''Yes...Master'' Then Finneas looked at Max once more. ''Pure light and Pure darkness shall clash in a great battle and with that the X-wand will be forged! And the secrets to the arts of wand making will be revealed! Along with opening the X-Door!''

Max sprung to his feet and slapped the button on his armor gauntlet (which the real one was on his T-shirt underneath) and revealed the suite of armor unlike no other a Green Emerald stuit of Armor with the helmet in the shape of a dragons head.

Max then Summoned his wand to his side once more and threw it in the air and it turned into a jet black hovor board he then pointed his wand and opened a portal to the land of departure ''I bet Edwin can help me with my memory, and WHAT I am.''

back at the land of departure Edwin is walking down the front steps of the castle. ''Max I'm glad your alright I sent Allen and Astrid to look for you and I'm glad your back in-''

Max looked down and said ''your glad that I'm back in your prison!'' Edwin Arched an eyebrow and said ''what are you talking about?'' Max looked at Edwin with such hatetred and anger and screamed ''I know I'm some sort of Weapon...Some sort of X-wand!'' Edwin bit his lower lip and said ''I see Master Finneas couldn't let it go. I have no choice but do destroy you Max forgive me.'' Edwin summonded his kingwood wand and he shot white chains right at Max's heart he closed his eye's and...

**Cliff Hanger!**

**Review**

**no Flames unless you want to be burned by master Finneas and Lex and will Max survive this encounter? Til next time! Readers!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**The Birth of Lex part two**

**awakening**

**Disclaimer: I own my character Funke and WG and JK Rowling owns there's and square and Disney own the Kingdom hearts series Gah! Annyonances! (throws paper) **

**This is the newest chapter of my story it's kinda a side story of a major character of the past (Max Goof) and the realations with a Kingdom hearts character Ventus which he is from Birth by Sleep **

**Here you go!**

The chains shot out and in a Flash of light the chains were gone. A figure in orange and yellow armor dismissed their wand from there hand and said ''Master! What are you doing?'' ''Step aside, Allen!'' Max and Allen along with Astrid were all friends at the land of Departure. ''No!'' Allen screamed ''You will not heed your master?'' ''I won't!'' Allen snapped back

''If you don't have it in your heart to obey, then you must share Max's fate Allen.'' A tear fell from Edwin's eye and he charged at Allen with all of his power. Edwin raised his wand in the air and he summoned a white ball on the tip of it and he shot it at both Allen and Max. Allen had enough he didn't want to see his best friend most likely brother get destroyed,

since that wasn't like there master, Master Edwin was a calm, Peacful person who was very opinionated but this wasn't like him. Both Allen's and Edwin's wands clashed making a portal appear behind Max and sucking the only apprentice of Edwin's to places unknown ''Allen!''

Max cried but it was too late the darkness had swallowed Max and he was at a quiet peaceful island, alone and sad. Then Max pulled out the good luck charm which was a green star with a chain around it.

''My friends are my power and I'm there's.'' The star shimmered in the sunlight and Max knew Astrid and Allen were alright. Max walked around a bit until he reached a bridge and reached for his armor gauntlet

''Leaving so soon? Clash with me now become the X-wand'' Max only knew who that voice came from ''Lex, I won't do it!'' ''Wow'' Lex said stunned ''The first time we met you were too broken to talk back.''

Max clenched his head then the whole memory went blank and we were in a quiet single podded room at Castle Oblivion.

''DiZ'' Namine' said afraid. ''HE has awakened''

''What?'' DiZ said appalled as he saw a hand break through the pod ''what no surprise party?'' this person was no one other then...

Lex...

Then by chance All of the people who entered in castle Oblivion we see another face A face of pure Evil

''Master Finneas.'' Edwin Said nervously

''Master Edwin, too bad you won't be apart of the new world neither will your 'fake' Daughter

''Don't you even mention her! Now Axel! he summoned all seven of the people who were trapped in castle Oblivion's clutches.

Ventus

Terra

Aqua

Xion

Joanne

Emily

**Axel: if you want to see your favorite characters fight in the next chapter review! But don't flame**

**Marluxia: are you ready to die Eric**

**Eric: not on your life! Prepare For YOU to DIE**

**Review**

**sorry for the short chapter and Send me your ideas for the action that's about to take place!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Questions and answers between friends**

**Disclaimer: I own my character Funke and WG and JK Rowling owns there's and square and Disney own the Kingdom hearts series Gah! Annyonances! (throws paper) **

**there is a FIGHT TO COMMENCE ARM THE CANNONS**

**ACHMED: YOU IDIOT AMARICAN YOU DON'T HAVE ANY CANNONS**

**FF2: shouldn't you be in a box with your owner?**

**ACHMED: sorry I just got addicted to your stories...I'll shut up! Stupid infadel**

**FF2:what'd you say?**

Marluxia looked at Eric like he was the key to the end of the world ''looks like you hold the key boy, to the ink blade.''

''What are you talking about you crazy psycho! You tried to kill my friends in there memories but all it gave me was the upper hand!''

Eric looked at WG with a sympathetic look in his eyes ''I know that YOU are Masquerade!''

WG looked at her but it was too late...Marluxia lunged at Eric and the man swung his scythe at Eric but he was quicker he summoned his wand it appeared in his hand almost in a flash he blocked the energy slash with the ease of his wand. ''When did Eric learn how to do THAT'' Edwin said aghast. ''I don't know but we need to help him and FAST'' Xion demanded. ''Guy's look!'' Aqua screamed as she saw Emily being choked by Marlow ''this is the last breath you'll ever take you ungrateful Bitch!'' ''L...Lamone!'' Emily pleaded and he tackled Marlow pinning him to the ground on the second he did this Marlow was nothing more than a pile of liquid ink.

''there inkblots! Clones of the real person!'' FF2 Screamed until he and Ventus were in a duel with Lex.

''at last the great king FF2 and Ventus are here to fight me'' ''shut up!'' Ventus and FF2 said in unison and looked at each other and noticed it was like looking into a mirror. ''you look just like me!'' FF2 screamed at Ventus ''Ditto'' Ventus snapped back.

''This is a nice little discovery that you made boys but HEEELP'' Fangs was running away from the Shredder ''come here boy, I just want to rip your Arms off! Ha ha!'' at that moment Fangs saw a Moon like picture on the ceiling and then he was turned into none other than...Fang face!

Edwin was fighting Finneas they were both neck and neck in sweat from all the fighting ''this is the end of you master...AVADA KADAVRA''

and a green energy hit Finneas in the chest and the evil man was reduced to a pile of wet black ink. ''WOW Edwin I didn't know you had it in you?'' FF2 said impressed ''THAT IS FOR MY DAUGHTER YOU BASTARD'' Edwin was very protective of his daughter Alyx, Even if she was Adopted he still loved her as his own. Eric and Marluxia were in the middle of Castle Oblivion ''are you ready to die, Eric? Eric looked at him and said ''I'm claiming what rightfully mine as the Ink King!'' Eric snapped his fingers and it seemed to echo in the midst of the battle everyone stopped and looked at the ground Eric and Marluxia were standing on...

A transmutation Circle for ink alchemy

''what?'' Marluxia said surprised Eric then looked at FF2 and they both nodded in agreement ''Claim what's yours Eric! You are the master of the ink blade not Marluxia'' at that moment Eric Clapped his hands and then put them on the circle.

Energy surged through the castle using the Inkblots as currency for the transmutation. Eric was in the middle of the circle he was wearing the ink-blade on his left arm and finally let out a deep breath and said ''it's finally over Marluxia is gone...'' ''He is apart of you Eric, Always. Control him.'' FF2 said I can teach you in the arts of Ink alchemy and Human Transmutation but I will NOT show you any of the runes to do human transmutation got it!''

''yeah yeah'' Eric said raising the ink blade and a key blade appeared in his hand and FF2 looked at him ''a natural born key blade master a true sign of royalty.'' Eric looked at FF2 and said ''what?'' FF2 gave a small chuckle and said summoning his key blade which was the kingdom key ''Eric your the heir of the Ink King'' and as for me ''I'm the king of the tooniverse'' that's why my key blade is called the 'kingdom key' ''I watch over these worlds and when I graduate...Crap my High school graduation is today!''

Everyone:WHAAT

REVIEW =0 no Flames or I Will have Eric go Fangpuss on you during my GRADUATION I'm serious!


	24. Chapter 24

**chapter 24**

** FF2's real name for his mark of mastery**

It was the day that FF2 wanted the most to happen...Graduation ''Man, I hope I don't fall on my face.'' he said nervously under his breath.

_we got your back dude! _Max and Silver both said proudly in his mind.

''Gee thanks!'' WG walked up behind him and screamed. ''Boo!'' she tackled FF2 from behind. ''I'm nervouse alright!'' he gave a soft chuckle and gave WG a hug. ''Wish me luck!'' FF2 just had one thing on his mind'' I wish my mom was here.'' The young author couldn't stop thinking about his family when the murders of the shredder started he still couldn't belive that it was only eight years ago and now he is here in front of his highschool ready to get on with life and his book so he too could become a famouse author one day.

''what are you going to do when you get done with highschool?'' WG asked her friend ''write a book, and get my mark of mastery from master Edwin so I can also open up my own wand shop someday.''

WG looked at FF2 closer and noticed her friend had a sad look of depression on his face and then it hit her _his whole reality family was murdered in cold blood_…

''I know what you're thinking FF2, you got to remember that they are watching you from above in heaven, and you told me before ''the ones who truly love us never really leave our hearts.'' A small smile appeared on FF2's face and said to WG '' The principal is going to say my REAL name Allen Tennyson was just a cover.'' The authoress looked surprised and now it was time for the class of 2011 to graduate from Jackson dale High.

FF2 Slipped into his cap and gown which was black and silver he slipped on his class ring and he felt he earned it after all of these years (four to be precise) that he had finished a small chapter of his life to onto more bigger and challenging task. Every student from the school got into their assigned seat at graduation and the whole audience watched the slide show until it got to FF2's name

**Shaun Richard Goof**

The name made WG laugh a little and she continued to sip on her soda ''after all this time the name was a cover up.'' Then she seen a familiar face sit right next to her it was a women in a black cloak she was know by one name and that name was…. Joanne.

WG looked at her stunned but Joanne just raised her hand and said ''relax, I know what you're going to say, just relax.'' Then out of the blue Edwin and the rest of the Fangface gang appeared along with Emily,Lamone, and Alyx. ''This keeps getting weirder and weirder.'' What was even stranger the audience was in a circle along with the students in the chairs then WG saw Edwin and FF2 stand in front of each other and Edwin cleared his thought and said ''Today is a test of heart to see if the young Shaun Goof will gain the mark of mastery for his ultimate gift.''

Edwin got a small, long black box and what it contained came to FF2's surprise…The Elder wand the most powerful wand in history. ''your giving this to me Edwin?'' the master wand maker got a grin on his face and said ''who said anything about giving this wand to you?'' he raised the Elder wand over his head and shot a stunning jinx at FF2 he dodged it and then he found an opening and screamed the spell'' Sectumsempra!'

good thing the spell only cut his arm a bit and the Elder wand slipped out of the old wand makers hand and submitted FF2 to wield it. Edwin looked at FF2 proudly and said ''on this day fourth you are an alivans master wand maker and now you should be awarded the title of Master Shaun. FF2 looked at Edwin and said ''thank you, but could you call me Master FF2?'' Edwin smiled and said ''sure, Master FF2'' the name and title finally came now he just wish he could see his family until he seen some familiar Disney faces of Goofy and Max ''the Elder wand is with it's rightful master after 1000 years'' Max said to Edwin so what is my brother going to do now Edwin looked at Max and said ''well, I made him in charge of your mark of mastery exam, how is that?'' Max looked excited as ever and said ''Holy crap you mean I'm in!'' Edwin smiled as he saw the scene change to FF2 and the rest of his family along with Goofy.

''we are all so proud of you FF2, we want you to be happy so we want you to live with Goofy and Max to give you the family you have never known until now.'' A light appeared behind FF2's family and said this is the best graduation ever'' before his mom left he told her son that she was a fragment of his memory along with terra aqua and ventus. The scene changed again to WG and her four sister ''hey weirdo it's time to come home!'' WG groveled and walked off toward her sisters until FF2 grabbed her by the shoulder and hugged her and whispered in her ear ''you are the most precious memory I have.'' He then gave her a small kiss on the cheek WG turned Scarlett but just kept on smiling and said ''thank you, FF2.''

So this is the End of magical mishaps I hope you all enjoyed the ride!

**REVIEW**


End file.
